


Through the Heart

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2019 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 6, Hitman!Yuuri, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Minor Character Death, Omega!Yuuri, Russian Mafia, YOI Omegaverse Week, alpha!sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: He was sitting alone in the corner booth of the restaurant. The crystalline chandelier that hung above them as a centerpiece sparkled brilliantly and illuminated each table in a bright light. The alpha’s silver hair was pushed back and well fixed, with not a single hair out of place, and the suit that he was dressed in was perfectly tailored to show off each muscle and curve of his body. The amount of cold, unyielding power that rolled off of Viktor Nikiforov was enough to stop anyone in their tracks.





	Through the Heart

He was sitting alone in the corner booth of the restaurant. The crystalline chandelier that hung above them as a centerpiece sparkled brilliantly and illuminated each table in a bright light. The alpha’s silver hair was pushed back and well fixed, with not a single hair out of place, and the suit that he was dressed in was perfectly tailored to show off each muscle and curve of his body. The amount of cold, unyielding power that rolled off of Viktor Nikiforov was enough to stop anyone in their tracks.

The alpha, pakhan of the most powerful mafia family in St. Petersburg, certainly wasn’t out of place for the high end quality of the restaurant. In fact, he fit in perfectly. As did the woman stalking her way towards his table.

“Ms. Crispino,” Viktor greeted shortly, rising from his seat as the other alpha approached.

“Mr. Nikiforov,” she smiled back, the emotion not quite reaching her eyes as she sat down in the booth opposite of him. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

All Sara got in response was an elegantly raised eyebrow and silence.

The italian alpha simply cleared her throat and took a sip from her wine glass. “I understand that you know where I can find a hitman who’s been giving my Family certain...problems.”

“Oh?” came Viktor’s response, his face remained neutral but his voice betrayed his interest. “And which hitman would that be?”

“Eros.”

“Ah, I see,” the pakhan said, leaning back in his seat and gracing Sara with a small, amused smile, “and how could I possibly help you with that?”

“Rumor has it that you know who they are and how to reach them.”

“Eros is about as elusive and clever as they come. And equally as dangerous. If they want someone dead, they make it happen.” 

“I’m still alive,” Sara said with a smug smile, puffing up as a sense of pride ran through her.

“Believe me when I tell you that Eros is a very patient person. If you’re on their list, then you’re already on borrowed time. There’s nothing I can do to help.”

“Who said anything about me being on their list?” she asked the other alpha. “Maybe I just wanted to hire him for a job.” 

Viktor scoffed and sat back in his seat like it was a lofty throne. In a lot of ways he was.

“For a mafia Don, you sure are a terrible liar, Ms. Crispino.”

Viktor watched Sara run an agitated tongue over her bottom teeth. And all he could do was smile at her.

“Eros’ name is Yuuri Katsuki,” he began, thinking of the japanese omega’s face. How it could have a sharp edge to it when he wanted it to, but how it could soften every time Viktor’s lips brushed against his skin and his kind words fell on his ears. “He operates out of Japan with the help of a beta named Phichit Chulanot. You’ll be able to get in contact through him.”

“Why are you telling me this? I thought you made it clear that there’s nothing you can do to help.”

“Oh, there isn’t,” Viktor said simply. He could help the shark-like smile that spread across his face. “You won’t get much further, especially with that information.”

“We’ll see,” she huffed, rising from her seat with an overconfident gleam in her eyes. “Until next time, Nikiforov.”

Viktor tipped a hat that didn’t exist, watching carefully as she left, “Goodbye, Ms. Crispino.”

Sara Crispino  didn’t make it out of the restaurant.

She was one step from the threshold when a bullet pierced her heart, unyielding and straight through. Viktor didn’t have to second guess who had pulled the trigger. He’d known from the moment she’d walked into the restaurant that she wouldn’t be leaving. Yuuri Katsuki had been perched on the opposing rooftop all day, from the moment Viktor had gotten the call from youngest Crispino, and had been more than willing to put a bullet in her.

Viktor left not soon after her body had hit the floor, stepping over her on his way out, and made his way to his penthouse. He wasn’t surprised to find the door unlocked already.

“Hello darling,” came a smooth voice when he opened the door. “How was your day?”

Yuuri Katsuki looked up from playing with Makkachin and smiled at him playfully. The alpha shrugged off his jacket and threw it aside, making his way over to the omega immediately.

“Alright, I suppose,” he answered, placing a kiss on top of his mate’s damp hair and giving the poodle a pat on the head. “Someone murdered my dinner date though.”

There was a spark in Yuuri’s brown eyes as Viktor’s fingertips skimmed over his mating mark. “Oh, what a shame.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for the YOI Omegaverse week! The prompt was mafia/yakuza with a keyword prompt of bonding/mating. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
